Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications
Traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lighting fixtures are often equipped with power supplies that are relatively resistant to power surges or other electrical stresses. However, it may desirable to provide extra protection for the power supplies of such traditional fixtures and/or for power supplies or other electronics of LED-based lighting fixtures. For example, some LED-based outdoor lighting fixtures may implement power supplies that are sensitive to power surges and other electrical stresses and it may be desirable to implement surge protection in such a device. However, existing surge protection devices may suffer from one or more drawbacks and/or may not be adaptable for utilization with a lighting fixture. For example, such surge protection devices may not have a sufficient clamping voltage, may not be suitable for outdoor lighting applications, and/or may not provide surge protection for both Class I and Class II lighting applications.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a surge protection device that may be implemented in a lighting fixture and that may optionally overcome one or more drawbacks associated with existing surge protection devices.